The Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory proposes to give three laboratory courses as part of its post-graduate summer training program in neurobiology. These courses, to be held in 2001 - 2005, include Molecular Cloning of Neural Genes, Imaging Structure and Function in the Nervous System and the Neurobiology of Drosophila. These are short intensive three week courses which prepare the student to enter directly into research that makes use of advanced and/or specialized techniques in contemporary aspects of neurobiological research. Each course has a different emphasis and serves a different need. The course on Cloning of Neural Genes seeks to train students by providing expertise in the production and use of cDNA and expression libraries; DNA sequencing; plasmid and genomic mapping; single cell PCR; construction of cDNA libraries from single neurons; and the use of DNA mircroarrays, with emphasis on applications to the nervous system. The course on Imaging Structure and Function in the Nervous System stresses advances in optical microscopy and digital imaging processing in conjunction with a variety of probes for visualization of the structure and function of neurons, synapses and networks in the brain. 2-Photon microscopy techniques are also taught. The Neurobiology of Drosophila course allows students to learn and take advantage of the powerful genetics of this model organism as an experimental system for analyzing behavior, neural development, learning and memory, and neuronal physiology. The faculty are chosen on the basis of their contributions to and knowledge of the field covered in each course. The faculty invite lecturers who give up-to-the-minute reports on current research. The lecturers have all made significant contributions to their fields. The trainees range from graduate students to senior investigators. Individuals with M.D. as well as Ph.D. degrees attend each year. They are chosen by the course faculty from the large number of applicants. Because of the short duration of the courses, senior, as well as junior individuals can attend and receive a short, intense period of training in an environment remote from other demands on their time and attention. The neurobiology laboratory courses provide an unusual opportunity for scientists to retrain in another specialty within neuroscience or to apply the work of a new field to their own research interests. The course also allows investigators from other fields to learn current areas of neurobiological research.